1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug structure, and more particularly to a plug structure used in an equipment such as a water tank, bath tub or other liquid storage tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
An early liquid drainage installation (such as the liquid drainage installation of the water tank) is provided with a plug made of rubber for blocking in the water drain hole, thereby preventing the water in the liquid drainage installation from being lost. The rubber plug may prevent the water from being drained. However, the user has to exert a large force to press or remove the plug, thereby causing inconvenience in operation. In addition, the plug is easily lost, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
A similar plug structure includes a plug connected to a chain which is combined with the water drainage installation. Thus, the plug will not be lost, and the plug may be removed from the water drain hole by pulling the chain to drain water. However, the chain is immersed in the water drainage installation when the plug blocks the water drain hole. Thus, the chain may be pulled unintentionally to drain water. In addition, dirt may remain on the chain, thereby causing the sanitary problem.
A recent liquid drainage installation includes a plug structure linked by a lever. A push button or handle may be mounted on the water drainage equipment at the position that is not touched easily, to control the plug to block in or remove from the water drain hole, thereby preventing draining water due to an unintentional touch. However, the lever type structure is directly mounted in the water drain hole, and the entire structure is more complicated with an expensive price. In addition, only a professional technician can clean the water drain hole, and a longer treatment period is needed.
A conventional plug structure of a liquid drainage installation in accordance with the prior art as shown in FIG. 1 includes a block 11 having a circumferential portion 12 inserted with a sealing ring (such as an O-ring) 13. The combination of the block 11 and the sealing ring 13 is mounted in the water drain hole 14. The block 11 is disposed in a horizontal manner, so that the sealing ring 13 closely abuts the inner wall face 15 of the water drain hole 14, thereby blocking the water drain hole 14. The block 11 may be rotated to the position as shown in phantom lines so as to open the water drain hole 14 for draining water.
The conventional plug structure as shown in FIG. 1 has a simple structure without incurring an unintentional touch. However, the sealing ring 13 will be worn during a period of time, so that it cannot closely urge the inner wall face 15 of the water drain hole 14. Thus, the water in the water drainage installation will be lost gradually, thereby affecting the sealing effect of the plug. The solving method is to remove and replace the plug. However, it is difficult to remove the plug.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a plug structure, wherein when the sealing ring is worn and cannot entirely stop the water, the water stopping effect of the sealing ring may be restored by a simple adjustment action.
For achieving the above-mentioned purpose, a sealing ring may be clamped between two combined half bodies. The protruding dimension of the sealing ring may be adjusted by the clamping extent of the two bodies, thereby adjusting the water stopping effect of the sealing ring.
In addition, when the sealing ring needs to be replaced, the user only needs to remove one half body to remove the sealing ring and replace the sealing ring, so that the sealing ring may be replaced easily and quickly.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.